onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
New Year Gasho
An event which is contained in a separate scene. Twelve missions must be completed by tapping on the paper doll's "New Year" symbol. Completing missions will unlock a corresponding character and a reward. Unlocked characters will have special dialogue. Missions } |- | | style="text-align: center;" | 贺正·一目连 | Type "1月number" into chat, copy the numbers that others are typing because the answer changes daily | |- | | style="text-align: center;" | 贺正·茨木童子 | Type "过年好" into chat channel between 1st and 10th day of 1st month of lunar calendar | |- | | style="text-align: center;" | 贺正·酒吞童子 | Type "过年好" into a friend chat between 1st and 10th day of 1st month of lunar calendar | |- | | style="text-align: center;" | 贺正·妖刀姬 | Type "狗年" into chat | 5-star dogfood |- | | style="text-align: center;" | 贺正·阎魔 | Kill Tako over 5 days | |} Lines ;Seimei : (To Ichimoku Ren) Kyoto has recently had a rash of problems, and you've never gotten the chance to rest...... this time, pass the Spring Festival with ease. : (To Tamamo no Mae) I did not expect that you would accept the invitation, please don't play tricks on me anymore, Tamamo no Mae. ;Minamoto no Hiromasa :Any plans for the New Year, let's go drink! The courtyard...... that's fine too, I'll bring fine wine, just wait for me! :Heh, Seimei, let, let me play a flute song to liven things up (drunkenly)! ;Kagura :What are you thinking about?...... Mhm, I also think being able to stay happy like this is good enough. There's no need to worry that much for now, enjoy the break of the Spring Festival to its fullest. :Kohaku, don't bully Hiromasa because of his naivety. ;Kohaku :Kohaku will always be with onmyoji-sama~ Onmyoji-sama, happy New Year! : (To Hiromasa) Hey! Hiromasa-sama...... I had my eyees on that piece of meat first, you'll get fat if you eat so much ;Hotarugusa : Onmyoji-sama, what are you doing? Preparations for the Spring Festival, oh! Then Hotarugusa will help too~ And, happy New Year~~! : (To Hakuro) Wow, Hakuro-sama is here too, so happy! ;Hakuro : Such a joyous courtyard, is something happening? Oh, the Spring Festival...... ah, I've forgotten, so immersed was I in training. Happy New Year, onmyoji-sama. : Hiromasa-sama, thank you for the bow from last time, I like it very much. ; Tamamo no Mae : Hehe, what a festive occasion, so this is the Spring Festival...... enjoy this happiness while it lasts. : (To Seimei) Kuzunoha...... No, it's nothing, you two look too alike...... ;Ichimoku Ren : Happy New Year. Thank you for still remembering me, I am very happy that I was invited. : (To Seimei) It has been quite a while since I've been amongst so many people, thank you, onmyoji. ;Ibaraki DojiLines weren't recorded. : Inviting me to courtyard? Ah, so it's the Spring Festival...... then I shall celebrate with you together. : (To Shuten) My dear friend, you're here as well! Ahahahaha, what a wonderful Spring Festival. ;Shuten Doji : This great Shuten Doji is only passing the Spring Festival with you all for the good wine. : (To Ibaraki) Oi, Ibaraki Doji, pass that sake beside you. ;Yoto Hime : The courtyard is so lively...... No no no, I like company, just that I'm a bit unsure of how to interact with other people...... Umm, happy New Year...... : (To Hakuro) Hakuro, what is this...... why do I feel dizzy after drinking...... ugh...... ;Enma :Heh, we like lively places like this the most. Happy New Year, onmyoji, we await your future performance. :Such a cute and buoyant fellow, Kohaku, right, would you like to come play at our Underworld court?